Mephiles Sol
Mephiles Talkur Sol '''was a powerful lich that was created by the Immortulies Necrolord, Fer 'Ireth.' He would serve as the leader of the order's necromantic forces, a servant to Fer and the personal companion of Fer's apprentice; '''Ares'. He would serve the order until it's liquidation, where he would begin a failed quest to resurrect himself as a living human with a band of otherworldy beings known as The Frost. Mephiles is currently inactive during the First Year of the Sixth Age. Timeline 'Early Life' Mephiles, originally named as Talkur, was born in the 132nd year of the Fifth Age within the Fremennik Isles. This was a period of great strife between the Fremennik Islanders and the Lunar Clan, which where warring over the loss of trading ships in lunar territories. His heritage is shrouded, as he was born during a raid by the Lunar clan upon his family's colony. His body acted as a conduit for the clan's magical attacks, absorbing it in his newly born body, which would grant Talkur a natural affinity with the magical arts for his later life. Following the attack, he was found as one of only a few survivors of the attack which has claimed his true parents. A young couple took in Talkur as adoptive parents on the Fremerink mainland, at the fishing and transport hub of Rellekka. Three years later, Talkur became a older brother with the birth of Balkor. While growing up within the nomadic community, Talkur developed as a sheltered and shy boy who would be willing to fight if provoked. He often ventured around the settlement, playing with wooden shields and swords with the other boys. Aged seven, his father began to take him on basic hunting trips for game such as rabbit and other native animals. While the initial trips allowed the two to bond, the fourth trip lead to Talkur unlocking the power he absorbed at birth, when a pack of dire wolves ambushed the young Fremerink in the icy hunting grounds north of Rellekka. A primal instinct activated within him, which slaughtered the wolves with one hellish screech. He had tapped into the magic his newborn body absorbed at birth during the Battle of the Fremennik Isles. Talkur was put forward to the Chieftain of the village at the time after this trip by the locals, fearful that he was a weapon planted by the Lunar Clan to destroy them. While the Chieftain dismissed these allegations, he was fearful at the young child's power, and was bound by the founding laws of Rellekka to pass an edict over Talkur and his future within the community. Talkur was sentenced to be banished from the territory once he was at age to defend himself, 17, and to be striped of his birth-name and branded as "Mephiles"; a local name for the banished. 'Banishment, Pilgrimage and Religion' Following Mephiles' banishment, he desired to understand what his magic could do. Naturally, he wished to see the Lunar Clan. Without many funds, goods or skills to offer for passage to the island, he traveled to East Ardougne to get a job of some kind. Mephiles found himself a poorly-page job as a errand boy for the palace, being sent to and from the port near Witchaven for the latest imports of meats, fine wine and spices that the royals consumed. Mephiles struggled with the position for almost a year, building up a small fund for his pilgrimage to Lunar Isle. With enough funds, he fled in the middle of the night back to Rellekka to arrange a trip with Lokar, leaving behind nothing at Ardougne. Mephiles avoided the guards around the main square and entrance by wading though the North Sea coastline, surprising Lokar as he tied up his boat for the night. Lokar bickered about how Mephiles shouldn't have returned and the risks he put not just himself, but was easily silence when Mephiles showed him the gold coins he offered for a one way trip. Not deterred by the fact that the Lunar Clan will attempt to teleport away those without a Seal of Passage, Lokar reluctantly sailed him to Pirates Cove and introduced him to the Captain who would take him over the sea. 'The Death at Daemonheim' be added 'Resurrection' Three months followed Mephiles' death at Daemonheim. His corpse had been well preserved from the wild plants that had grown over his body, who's magicial propities warded away maggots and carnivores. The hot, humid conditions generated by The Rift at the center of Daemonheim had made the majority of his armor rust and fall apart, along with generating a pungent smell of death. The corpse was discovered by an bound shade, ordered by the Necrolord Fer 'Ireth, to recover the remains of any living creature within Daemonheim for study, along with bodies for general purposes. A group of simple-minded skeletons treated the body with a strange mixure of herbs and bonemeal, designed to avoid additional cellular decomposition along the journey to the Immortulies Sanctum; a small chamber under the ruins of Uzer, tainted with the countless magics of necromancers who subcummed to their art since the Gileniorian God Wars. Fer 'Ireth examined Mephiles' remains, noting that he had exceptional magical energies still locked within his dead body from both his natural infusion at birth and the organic preservation. It was decided that Mephiles would be resurrected and bound to Fer as a lich: the most powerful of the undead hoards known to exist on Gilenior. On the 13th of Moevyng, Year 161 of the Fifth Age, Mephiles was reanimated as a Lich by Fer, in the presence of Ares and 3 assisting shades; the latter being terminated during the rite to fufill Mephiles' life force drain on his new master. While suscessfuly summoned by the Necrolord, difficulty soon followed, as Mephiles entered a form of shock from Reanimation Sickness; a condition most intelligent undead suffer from after their first reanimation as the necrotic disease slowly kills off the reanimated immune systems of the body, such as white blood cells and T-cells. Mephiles recovered over a three week period, slowly regaining control over his limbs and the eventual termination of his bodies' former functions, completing his first resurrection. 'The Tainting of the Flesh' TBA 'The Crusade Strikes' be added 'The Frost' be added 'The Final Drop of Blood' Mephiles was now without Fer's life-force for 24 months now; the necrotic disease that had resurrected him was almost absent from his body, replaced by the dependence on the Waters of Life. However, a dwindling supply from the well south of Ardounge and the failure to augment the properties into a renewable form left Mephiles in limbo between life and death. Mephiles however was determined to escape death again, gambling his life by infusing his remaining supply of the life-renewing in one burst to regenerate his lost magical and physical strength at the cost of a minuscule lifespan of just 4 days. Finally able to leave his tower, Mephiles traveled to what had been a place of interest following a recent earthquake: Guthix' resting place. Entering the newly consecrated temple was easy for the Lich: the Druids had disabled the remaining defenses and did not challenge anyone they though had pilgrimage to pay their respects to Guthix. Mephiles was exasperated by the sight of the dead god, unaware of the events that had unfolded for the world because of his confinement. He attempted to study Guthix's corpse to no avail, the druids intervening at every chance. But the solution was there. By the third day, Mephiles was decaying again, suffering from weakened bones and strained flesh. Knowing he didn't have much longer, only his faith to Zaros kept him going, praying that the Empty Lord would provide a cure for his impending fate. And he so did provide, for a small part of the great plan still would require Mephiles. The final day begun with a aftershock. The temple shuddered as flares of energy dispersed from Guthix's corpse and into the earth above them, bound for Lumbridge. However, as it did, fragments of green rained upon the small camp of pilgrims that had camped for the night, including Mephiles, who upon physical contact with the shards begun to draw energy from them. The energy was minute, but enough to power his body like the waters of life had done. Hoarding the shards from everyone throughout the morning had made the druid's suspensions grow to breaking point, demanding that he leave the temple. Several Druids were wounded in a skirmish before they backed off in fear, along with the pilgrims. Drained and at the brink, Mephiles quickly cobbled the shards together, crushing them up with a pestle and mortar into a fine powder. Poured into a vial of stale unicorn dust, snapdragon and rainwater, he consumed the mix in one swig. His dead organs contracted and rebounded into life, shocking his reviving body systems. The pure, unrestrained fragments of Guthix's godly powers was rejuvenating him at a unprecedented rate. Minutes past as the pain fluxed, Mephiles screeching in pain as he continued his self-resurrection. Then it stopped. Looking into the shattered glass of the vial, Mephiles visage was like that when Fer and Ares would revive him. He had found a way to sustain himself again. He could fight again for Zaros. He could live in limbo again. 'Battle of Lumbridge' TBA MephilesAtBOE.png|Mephiles, diguised as a Zamorakian, killing one of Saradomin's rouges. MephilesBOEDivineTear.png|Mephiles used Saradomin and Zamorak's battle to his advantage, harvesting Divine Tears for his own gain. MephilesBOLStare.png|Mephiles has concern for Saradomin's enpowerment following Zamorak's defeat. 'The Master Returns' TBA 'Approach of The Empty Lord' following the release of Fate of The Gods Equipment 'Weapons' 'Wightgrasp' |} 'Armor' TBA 'Artifacts' 'Scroll of The Immortulies Dux' The Scroll of The Immortulies Dux is a scroll that was written in the Second Age by an unknown entity, detailing some of the processes behind making battlemage armor with identical properties to Barrows armor. The scroll has been passed down through the Ireth bloodline, mainly though Fer 'Ireth, to Mephiles following his departure back to the Wushanko Isles. Over the millennia, the scroll has had multiple amendments made to it, along with aesthetic changes to suit the owner’s personal tastes, and restoration attempts to preserve it's fragile state. It is currently stored within a chest at Mephiles’ tower, south of East Ardougne, protected by a ward to awaken the frozen corpses throughout the lair to defend it’s contents. Trivia *Mephiles’ undead sub-species is known as a Wight, the same as the Barrows Brothers. *Mephiles' undead sub-species is commonly misinterpreted as a Lich, Zombie or a Ghoul. These are all incorrect. While Mephiles wields powerful magic and a has a immense will to escape death, he did not resurrect himself and has a fleshy form. Mephiles’ intelligence and combat ability would also rule him out as a zombie. Mephiles resembles a Ghoul the most, but does not crave human flesh, instead consuming life force from a necromancer or objects of great power, such as Divine Tears. *Another misconception about Mephiles is that he cannot feel pain. This is partly incorrect. Mephiles has a greater tolerance to pain due to his decaying nervous system, but this regenerates as he absorbs life force, and degenerates when he consumes in by the use of magic, physical combat and over time. *Mephiles is affected by the blessing of the River Salve, making him unable to enter or leave Morytania without the use of teleportation without severe injuries and the risk of death. *A retconned and scrapped storyline from the 2008 season involved Mephiles entangled with a future version of himself and his successor as the Immortulies Dux, Ilana, over the future disappearance of Ares in a few months time. The storyline would have concluded on the revelation that Ares’ disappearance was organised by a second version of Mephiles, from a farther and devastated future, to lure his previous versions and advert his fate by exterminating the Immortulies order, being defeated in the process by Illana’s sacrifice, erasing the alternative timeline and preventing these events in the first place. It’s unknown if Ilana will return in a future, canon adventure. *Mephiles' brother, Balkor, was shortly roleplayed as a minor role in a Void Knights RP as a new squire. The only reference that Balkor made to Mephiles was over why he was treated unfairly by Peer The Seer during his trials. Balkor was fatality wounded duing an ambush of pests on the Void Knight ship The Bowsword'' ''just weeks after arriving. He died and was buried at sea one week later. Category:Humans Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Fremennik Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Mage